


Cumbria

by Snow_Blind1



Category: Blake et Mortimer | Blake and Mortimer
Genre: A lot of driving around, Also a lot of fearing for each other's life, Captain Francis Blind, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Slow Burn, TW: Period-Typical Homophobia, canon stretching, gap filling
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-08-11 10:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Blind1/pseuds/Snow_Blind1
Summary: Lorsqu'ils se retrouvent à Scaw-Fell après de longues années de séparation, il faut un certain temps à Blake pour remarquer que les moments qu'il passe avec le professeur Mortimer sont constamment émaillés de brefs instants de contact physique. Ceux-ci sont peut-être anodins, mais Blake, qui n'a jamais été tactile, et c'est là un bel euphémisme, s'en étonne vivement lorsqu'il s'en rend compte.





	1. Scaw-Fell, Bletchley, Scaw-Fell. (1944)

**Author's Note:**

> Avant de retaper et de finir "Epaves", j'avais cette histoire en tête à mettre sur le papier. C'était supposé être vite plié (trois-quatre vignettes courtes), mais j'ai dérapé, digressé et dépassé les 15000 mots. Well...  
L'un des buts du jeu était de rester du point de vue de Blake tout du long.  
Il n'y a pas eu de beta sur ce texte (à part moi, si on rajoute un accent circonflexe - hurk hurk), par conséquent si jamais vous remarquez des coquilles ou autres, n'hésitez pas à faire signe.  
Edit : Il m'avait échappé que le titre de cette fic est un anachronisme dans le contexte de celle-ci... Tant pis, je le garde.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvent à Scaw-Fell après de longues années de séparation, il faut un certain temps à Blake pour remarquer que les moments qu'il passe avec le professeur Mortimer sont constamment émaillés de brefs instants de contact physique. Ceux-ci sont peut-être anodins, mais Blake, qui n'a jamais été tactile, et c'est là un bel euphémisme, s'en étonne vivement lorsqu'il s'en rend compte. Encore plus surprenant, il s'aperçoit aussi que cela ne le dérange pas : des doigts qui se frôlent lorsqu'ils se passent un dossier ou une tasse de thé, la main de son ami sur son bras lorsqu'il veut lui montrer la dernière avancée de ses projets, – il sait que Blake n'est peut-être pas son égal d'un point de vue scientifique mais qu'il comprend très bien la beauté qu'il peut y avoir dans le fonctionnement d'un réacteur ou l'aérodynamisme des nouvelles ailes qu'il dessine et re-dessine parfois toute la nuit – dans son dos ou sur sa taille lorsqu'il souhaite le faire se décaler pour pouvoir atteindre des documents auxquels Blake lui bloque l'accès (leur bungalow partagé est assez spacieux pour leur style de vie spartiate mais trop exigu pour les recherches de Mortimer, et Blake jurerait que chaque soir, les plans que son ami rapporte du laboratoire et les feuilles de calcul occupent une nouvelle surface) ou, subrepticement, à son cou pour rectifier le col mal plié d'un uniforme enfilé à la va-vite pour une réunion d'urgence.  


Le capitaine ne fait pas souvent preuve de négligence en ce qui concerne sa tenue, mais parfois, les heures improbables auxquelles ses supérieurs le convoquent ont un sérieux impact sur son aptitude à la vigilance. Heureusement que son ami est là pour rectifier ces quelques faux pas.

Tous ces gestes sont une marque de leur solide camaraderie, de l'affection paisible qui les lie comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas quittés il y a plus de dix ans à Simla, mais ils font également partie de la communication non verbale qui leur permet de fonctionner en tandem comme une mécanique parfaitement huilée : avec les jours, Blake se met à les considérer non seulement comme normaux, mais aussi comme absolument nécessaires.

Et puis un soir, à Bletchley, au moment où il s'apprête à quitter le mess en compagnie de Mortimer, le major Benson les arrête.

« Pourrais-je avoir un instant avec le capitaine, professeur ? demande-t-il.

-Bien entendu, répond Mortimer. Je vous attends à la sortie, Francis ?

-Cela pourrait être long, intervient le major alors que Blake a tout juste eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Je vous conseillerais plutôt de vous retrouver dans vos quartiers, messieurs. »

Si Mortimer ne semble pas troublé par la dureté qui perce dans la voix de Benson, Blake, lui, ne manque pas ce détail. On ne contredit pas un supérieur qui emploie ce ton avec vous.

« Je vous retrouverai là-bas, mon vieux, déclare-t-il, soudain un peu inquiet.

-Bon, très bien... Major... »

Le professeur porte une main à un chapeau fictif et tourne les talons. Dès qu'il est hors de portée de voix, le major s'adresse à Blake.

« Marchez un peu avec moi, voulez-vous ? »

Blake opine et lui emboîte le pas. Ils déambulent un petit moment entre les bungalows de la base : les allées sont plongées dans la pénombre et absolument désertes. Enfin, Benson contourne un cabanon, et ils s'arrêtent.

« Blake, ce que je vais vous dire pourrait vous heurter, mais sachez que je ne le fais que dans votre intérêt, et que l'image que j'ai de vous reste impeccable. Je ne remets absolument pas en cause votre... intégrité, la vôtre ou celle de votre ami. Est-ce bien clair ?

-Oui, monsieur. »

Benson soupire.

« Je préfère vous avertir avant que cela commence à jaser. Vous comprenez ? »  


Blake prend quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Il ne saisit pas immédiatement où son aîné veut en venir.  


« Non, monsieur, je suis désolé. De quoi s'agit-il ?  


-Vous devriez vous astreindre à un peu plus de discrétion dans les marques d'affection que votre ami le professeur et vous-même vous donnez en public. Je sais que vous êtes en tout point irréprochable, capitaine, et je veux bien croire que c'est également le cas de votre ami, mais on ne sait jamais quelles rumeurs tordues peuvent se mettre à courir sur des hommes pourtant parfaitement innocents... »  


Le cerveau de Blake met quelques secondes à enregistrer ce que Benson vient de sous-entendre, et d'un coup, c'est le vertige.  


A posteriori, il se rappellera même avoir été outré que son supérieur puisse seulement _imaginer_ qu'ils...  


Quelle ironie, vraiment.  


Mais à ce moment-là, il quitte juste le major avec la promesse de faire plus attention en public et les graines d'une sourde inquiétude plantées au fond de son cerveau.

*** 

Un changement majeur intervient le jour où ils se rendent compte qu'on les surveille, à Bletchley. Mortimer est en train de montrer les plans de l'Espadon à Blake quand un bruit dans le conduit d'aération met celui-ci en alerte. Il s'élance dehors juste à temps pour voir une silhouette en imperméable disparaître dans les bois, et sans réfléchir, il se lance à sa poursuite.

Il ne sait pas comment il n'a pas vu venir la branche qui, relâchée pile au bon moment – le mauvais, pour lui – par son adversaire, le cueille en pleine figure.  


Il ne laisse pas la douleur l'arrêter, mais il perd sa proie dans la foule dense qui s'agglutine autour du manoir. Frustré et toujours vaguement sonné, il rentre au cabanon où le professeur, accroupi, est déjà en train de revisser la grille d'aération par laquelle ils peuvent désormais affirmer qu'on les espionnait. Mortimer lui montre une antenne qu'il a retrouvée dans le conduit, mais soudain, il fronce les sourcils, fourre l'antenne dans sa poche et porte sans hésiter une main au front de Blake.  


« Diantre, mon vieux... souffle-t-il... Je croyais qu'il vous avait semé, pas qu'il vous était tombé dessus à bras raccourcis !  


-C'est le cas, rétorque Blake. Ce ruffian m'a piégé avec un tour dont j'ai tout à fait honte d'avoir été la victime. Il m'a lâché une branche en pleine figure.   


-Et probablement pas la plus petite qu'il a pu trouver, avec ça... Vous devriez vous voir... »  


Mortimer siffle entre ses dents et continue d'ausculter sans mot dire les éraflures du capitaine qui, au passage des doigts inquisiteurs du professeur, se rend compte qu'une bonne partie de la moitié gauche de son visage - tempe, nez et arcade sourcilière, catalogue-t-il mentalement – commence à bien le faire souffrir.  


Et soudain, c'est comme si Benson était dans sa tête. Il se rend compte avec une acuité terrible de la main gauche de Mortimer posée doucement mais fermement sur sa joue pendant que l'autre vérifie que du côté opposé, son ossature est intacte. L'essentiel de ses sensations à cet instant précis se résume à cela : une paume tiède pressée contre sa mâchoire, des doigts à plat sur la peau de son cou et l'extrémité d'un pouce qui presse contre sa pommette droite. Et puis le picotement d'une entaille à la jonction entre sa tempe et son front effleurée avec révérence, et _bon sang, concentre-toi, Francis Blake, le choc que tu as reçu à la tête a-t-il donc été si violent ?!_  


Son cerveau a envoyé tout le reste au diable pour se concentrer uniquement sur la présence de son ami tout près de lui et la légère odeur de tabac familière et rassurante qui l'accompagne en permanence. C'est à la fois enivrant, pour une raison qu'il ignore, et totalement terrifiant.  


_« Je préfère vous le dire avant que cela commence à jaser, »_ répète son Benson mental.  


Et alors, c'est comme si une décharge électrique l'avait subitement remis en état de marche. Il rit nerveusement et écarte les mains de Mortimer qui, surpris, recule un peu. C'est tant mieux, lui fait remarquer une petite voix aigre au fond de lui, il était beaucoup trop près, de toute manière.  


Une autre voix lui fait remarquer que c'est bien dommage, et qu'il aimait bien la quasi-tendresse avec laquelle le professeur examinait ses blessures. Personne ne lui a touché le visage comme ça depuis longtemps. Il accepterait de recevoir toutes les branches traîtresses du monde dans la figure pour prolonger cet instant.  


Enfin, une troisième, dans laquelle il se reconnaît davantage, déclare que tout cela est bien futile comparé aux autres problèmes bien plus urgents qu'ils ont sur le feu, actuellement. Comme l'espion qui vient de lui échapper, par exemple.  


« Allons, Philip, ce n'est qu'une égratignure, pas la peine d'en faire toute une affaire... » proteste-t-il, puis il ricane à nouveau et ajoute : « Et imaginez si quelqu'un vous voyait faire. De loin, on pourrait vouloir nous faire boucler pour conduite inappropriée... »  


Mortimer lui jette un regard blessé, puis il enfonce ses mains dans ses poches.  


« Très bien, très bien, maugrée-t-il, mais c'est entre vous et votre traumatisme crânien potentiel, alors. »  


Évitant le regard de Blake, il entreprend de verrouiller sa porte et poursuit, maussade :  


« Quant à notre mystérieux individu... Le mieux est d'aller en parler au commandant Travis. D'ailleurs, il est l'heure de l'apéritif. »  


Il dépasse le capitaine comme s'il n'était pas là. Blake se dit que s'il ne lui avait pas emboîté le pas, le professeur l'aurait tout bonnement planté là.  


Au dîner, le soir même, il se rend compte que son ami l'a laissé s'asseoir le premier pour ensuite, ostensiblement, s'installer de l'autre côté du major Benson.  


Après cela, comme si une distance de sécurité infinitésimale mais bien réelle s'était établie entre eux, les contacts physiques directs cessent presque. Comme Mortimer ne semble pas non plus le fuir activement, Blake ne songe pas à aborder franchement le sujet avec lui. C'est aussi bien comme cela, se dit-il. Il range dans un coin de sa mémoire la sensation de doigts fantômes sur sa joue et fait vœu de ne plus y repenser.

*** 

Et puis Benson meurt. Parmi toutes les choses qu'il emporte dans la tombe, il y a son avertissement à Blake. Mais le major serait satisfait : aux funérailles, ils se tiennent côte à côte, une bonne main d'espace vide entre eux, et Mortimer se contente pour tout geste de réconfort de serrer brièvement l'épaule de son ami avant d'aller l'attendre à l'entrée du cimetière, le temps qu'il discute avec Mrs. Benson.  


Le calme et la dignité de la veuve du major l'ébahissent et l'apaisent simultanément. Il voudrait lui parler de sa dernière communication téléphonique avec son mari et de l'horrible sentiment d'impuissance qui l'a envahi lorsque son aîné lui a raccroché au nez pour faire face à Clarke, seul. Mais il se retient, ne désirant pas imposer à la femme qui s'appuie sur son bras et dont l'existence entière vient probablement de s'effondrer – qu'a-t-il au monde, lui, dont la perte pourrait autant l'affecter ? Rien, il le soupçonne : il est encore trop jeune, trop individualiste - le poids supplémentaire de ses propres remords.


	2. Sally Ames (1945-1946)

Une fois de retour à Scaw-Fell, si malgré la fin de la guerre en 45, Blake est trop débordé pour se soucier d'entretenir une vie personnelle, voire – soyons fou – romantique, il semblerait que ce ne soit pas le cas de Mortimer. 

Le capitaine l'apprend par un de ses collègues : il s'agit de Sally Ames, une grande blonde du département de calcul, un peu austère de caractère mais dotée d'une magnifique paire d'yeux bleu pâle. Il ne sait pas d'où lui vient cette curiosité, mais il presse son informateur pour avoir plus de détails. Pourquoi diable Mortimer ne lui a-t-il pas dit qu'il voyait quelqu'un ? Il est heureux pour son ami mais un peu vexé d'avoir été gardé dans l'ignorance par celui-ci, même s'il ne lui en tient bien entendu absolument pas rigueur : le professeur, parfois pris d'accès de pudeur excessive, était peut-être trop gêné pour le lui révéler... 

Blake croise Philip et Sally ensemble pour la première fois en octobre, en allant prendre l'air autour des maisons qui dissimulent l'entrée de Scaw-Fell, lieu populaire pour tous ceux que le brouillard perpétuel qui plane au-dessus de la base rend un peu nerveux : le professeur est en train d'allumer galamment une cigarette à la calculatrice, puis il tente d'utiliser la même allumette pour sa pipe, mais elle s'est déjà trop consumée – et Mortimer a sans douté été rendu imprudent par son désir d'impressionner sa compagne, suppose Blake – et il manque de se brûler les doigts. Il lâche l'allumette en agitant vivement la main et rit de sa maladresse. Le capitaine voit un petit sourire étirer les lèvres fines de la jeune femme qui, amusée, se sert de sa cigarette pour démarrer la pipe du professeur. Juste à ce moment-là, ce dernier lève les yeux, remarque Blake et le salue d'un geste de la main que l'intéressé lui rend. 

Scafell Pike est majestueux en automne, mélange de roche grise déchiquetée et de douces étendues dont le vert tire sur l'or, remarque-t-il en faisant demi-tour sans même les avoir abordés, un peu mélancolique. Il aimerait bien avoir le temps de vivre un peu, lui aussi, mais il écourte sa pause et retourne directement au travail, laissant le couple converser à voix basse. 

*** 

Tout cela se casse la figure avant que le printemps 46 ne revienne. 

Un soir, en mars, Mortimer le prévient qu'il ne rentrera probablement pas à Park Lane avant le lendemain, et Blake comprend très bien de quoi il s'agit. Il gratifie son ami d'une tape sur l'épaule – geste devenu rare depuis l'intervention de Benson, même en privé – et d'un sourire entendu, et vers huit heures du soir, voilà le professeur parti. 

Le capitaine s'apprête à passer la soirée en solitaire, et vers onze heures, il est toujours en seule compagnie d'une bouteille de sherry déjà bien entamée, plongé dans l'un des multiples exemplaires du Daily Mail que son emploi du temps surchargé ne lui a pas permis de lire en entier. Et alors qu'il est en plein dans un article sur l'évolution des variantes du cricket en ce milieu de vingtième siècle – il se demande pourquoi il ne s'est pas attardé dessus à sa première lecture du périodique, tiens – Mortimer revient, et seul, apparemment. D'un coup, tous les sens de Blake sont soudain en éveil, bien déterminés à dissiper le voile de torpeur bienheureuse engendré par les deux tiers d'une bouteille de sherry. 

D'abord, il remarque que les pas du professeur se sont arrêtés au bas des escaliers. Soit il hésite à monter, soit il met plus de temps à enlever son manteau que d'ordinaire. Rien d'inquiétant en soi, mais cela mérite d'être noté. 

Ceux qu'il finit par entendre dans l'escalier sont faibles, lents, et il distingue essentiellement le grincement des marches sous le poids de celui qui les monte et très peu l'impact du pied au moment où il est posé. Quelqu'un est en train de faire de gros efforts côté discrétion, conclut-il. 

Logique, en même temps, fait remarquer partie du cerveau de Blake qui tente de se retenir de surinterpréter. Il est tard, il n'a peut-être pas envie de vous réveiller, Mrs. Benson ou toi. 

Allons, le professeur le connaît trop bien pour supposer qu'il pourrait être endormi à onze heures du soir, rétorque une autre partie qui, elle, est en train de dévaler joyeusement la pente des conclusions hâtives. 

Surinterprétation marque un point, se dit le capitaine. 

Considérant tout le mal que se donne le professeur pour ne pas faire de bruit, il décide de lui faire la grâce d'avoir l'air absorbé dans son journal comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu venir. Le bémol, c'est qu'en conséquence, il ne voit pas l'expression de son ami lorsque celui-ci entre dans la pièce et ne peut donc pas évaluer son état émotionnel. 

_Il n'y a rien à évaluer,_ lui hurle Raison, _il va très bien. Comme d'habitude. _

« Ah, bonsoir, Francis. » Une surprise un peu molle, un ton las qui ne lui permet pas de déterminer si son ami est heureux de le trouver ici ou pas. 

« Philip ! Vous rentrez bien tôt. » Première perche tendue dans sa pêche aux informations, mais il affecte toujours la nonchalance, désireux de dissimuler la vague inquiétude que lui cause ce retour anticipé, et lève à peine le nez de son journal. Il sait que s'il se montre ouvertement préoccupé, il va se heurter aux protestations de son ami, qu'il sait expert dans l'art de s'offusquer dès que l'on se tourmente à son sujet. 

Le professeur se dirige en ligne droite vers le buffet à alcools, tapotant distraitement le dossier du fauteuil de Blake au passage. 

« J'ai besoin d'un remontant, déclare-t-il. Voulez-vous quelque chose, mon vieux ? 

-Non merci, répond Blake en soulevant sa bouteille quasi-vide. Comme vous pouvez le constater, ma soirée est déjà bien entamée. Et moi avec. » 

C'est faux, il est relativement sobre, mais cela fait rire Mortimer. Une petite victoire. 

« Vous avez été rapide, » plaisante le capitaine, mais il sent bien que quelque chose est allé de travers. S'il ne reçoit pas de réponse tout de suite, il sait en revanche que s'il ne le brusque pas, le professeur finira bien par lui raconter ce qui a pu abréger sa soirée en amoureux. 

Ou alors ce n'était pas une soirée en amoureux avec Sally et il s'est trompé sur toute la ligne. Après tout, il n'a pas demandé de détails à Mortimer, se contentant de faire une hypothèse qui, à ce moment-là, lui avait parue évidente. Mais dans tous les cas, le professeur lui avait dit qu'il ne rentrerait pas ce soir : il y a donc bien anguille sous roche. Reste à déterminer la nature précise de la dite anguille. 

_Il a bien le droit de changer d'avis, le pauvre homme,_ recommence Raison, tenace. 

Blake, qui ne veut pas donner l'impression qu'il surveille son ami et continue donc de parcourir son journal d'un œil distrait, entend la bouteille de whisky heurter une première fois le rebord du verre avec un bruit aigre. Puis c'est une série de chocs rapprochés qui résonne, et le capitaine comprend alors que les mains de son ami tremblent. Il se contorsionne dans son fauteuil pour l'avoir dans son champ de vision. 

« Philip ? » appelle-t-il, abasourdi. 

Mortimer, de dos, prend une grande inspiration. 

« Qu'y a-t-il ? le questionne Blake. 

-Disons que la soirée ne s'est pas passée comme je l'espérais, Francis. 

-Racontez-moi, alors. » 

Il y a un moment de silence uniquement troublé par le clapotis irrégulier du whisky que le professeur se sert avec difficulté, puis il vient s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face du capitaine. Il a l'oeil creux, l'air ailleurs, et comme hébété, il garde le regard fixé sur le verre plein qu'il tient à deux mains. Blake, patient, attend que son ami se décide enfin à lui donner les détails. Une part de lui se dit qu'il devrait faire quelque chose, un geste pour le réconforter, mais il a conscience de la fragilité du moment et craint trop de commettre un impair. 

Enfin, Mortimer pince les lèvres et respire profondément, les yeux toujours rivés à son whisky. La faible lumière combinée du feu de cheminée et de la lampe d'appoint dont Blake se servait pour lire rend ses traits particulièrement difficiles à déchiffrer, bien qu'à peine plus d'un mètre les sépare, assis comme ils le sont. 

« Mon cher, me voilà de retour dans notre bon vieux club des célibataires endurcis, déclare-t-il sans regarder Blake. 

-Ah. » 

Mortimer éclate de rire, mais le cœur n'y est pas, de toute évidence. 

« Vous avez raison, il n'y a pas grand-chose d'autre à en dire, concède-t-il, et il vide la moitié de son verre d'une traite. 

-Non, mon vieux, ce n'est pas... » démarre Blake avant de réfléchir quelques instants et de poursuivre : « Vous aviez l'air tout à fait heureux avec Miss Ames, et aucun signe ne m'indiquait que vous... enfin... Que cette affaire battait de l'aile. 

-Parce que ce n'était pas le cas, rétorque le professeur en jetant un regard affolé à son ami. C'est... Hell... » Il prend une grande inspiration tremblante dans son poing fermé et se recroqueville sur son fauteuil, les coudes posés sur les genoux et sa main libre cramponnée à ses cheveux. « C'est entièrement de ma faute, Francis... Bon sang, mais qu'ai-je fait ? 

-C'est ce que j'aimerais bien savoir, Philip, » réplique Blake, soucieux, en se penchant en avant, son exemplaire du Daily Mail définitivement abandonné sur l'accoudoir à côté de lui. 

Mortimer étouffe un rire dans le bras qui lui couvre le visage, puis il relève la tête, mais il reste tendu et ses yeux ne parviennent toujours pas à maintenir le contact avec ceux de Blake. 

« La soirée se passait plutôt agréablement jusqu'à ce que je fasse une gaffe regrettable, explique-t-il d'une voix sourde. J'ai alors reçu une gifle, ai tenté de m'expliquer et me suis vu sommé de quitter les lieux. 

-Et quelle est donc cette terrible bourde qui vous a valu une claque de votre amie, que je pensais pourtant plutôt mesurée ? 

-Francis, ma situation actuelle ne fait vraiment pas de moi la personne la plus indiquée pour vous donner des conseils matrimoniaux, mais... 

-Allons, mon cher, pas d’auto-apitoiement. Pour l'utilité que j'en aurais, de toute manière... » intervient le capitaine dans l'espoir d'alléger un peu l'atmosphère, et le professeur a un petit rire. Il lui jette un regard étrangement attendri, puis son expression s'assombrit et ses yeux fuient à nouveau. Il poursuit : 

« …mais s'il y a une chose à mettre en haut de votre liste de choses à éviter, c'est bien se tromper sur le prénom de la personne que vous tenez dans vos bras. » 

Au premier abord, cela semble absurde à Blake. C'est élémentaire, un prénom, et on n'oublie pas celui de la femme que l'on fréquente depuis plusieurs mois... 

« Allons, mon vieux, c'est complètement... » 

Et puis il comprend le genre d'erreur dont il s'agit. 

« Oh. » 

Mortimer se détourne sèchement, visiblement embarrassé, et prend une gorgée de whisky. Son visage est à présent totalement dans l'ombre. 

« Sarah Summertown ? » hasarde Blake. 

Le professeur fait non de la tête et renouvelle son assaut contre son verre d'alcool comme si celui-ci l'avait personnellement offensé. Mauvaise réponse, donc. Ce qui laisse... 

« Vous pensiez à la princesse Gita ? » 

Mortimer gémit et s'affaisse encore davantage. Cette fois-ci, il ne fait aucun signe de tête, mais Blake suppose qu'il a visé juste. 

Il connaît l'histoire. Son père lui en a raconté les grandes lignes après le départ de Philip pour l'Angleterre. Il lui avait alors envoyé une lettre de condoléances qui, à présent, lui semble vide et si peu personnelle. Ensuite, une fois camarades de chambrée à Scaw-Fell, son sommeil avait été interrompu à plusieurs reprises par les crises de panique nocturnes de son ami. La première fois que cela était arrivé, il avait trouvé le professeur perdu, incohérent, coincé entre le cauchemar et l'éveil et, désemparé, l'avait secoué jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par reprendre ses esprits. Une fois pleinement conscient, Mortimer lui en avait expliqué la cause, complétant l'histoire que le père de Blake lui avait racontée, et de l'entendre de la bouche du principal intéressé... S'il s'était réveillé revêche, tout d'abord, le capitaine avait fini la nuit empli d'une profonde pitié pour son ami. 

« Je suis infiniment désolé, Philip, avait-il dit, la gorge serrée, assis sur le bord du lit du professeur pendant que celui-ci lui racontait la fin de son séjour à Simla. Si j'avais su... » 

Mortimer n'avait rien dit, les yeux fixés sur les mains qu'il avait gardées fermement jointes pendant l'intégralité du récit, le bout des doigts blanchi par la pression. 

« Pardonnez-moi, cela va peut-être vous sembler indélicat, mais... avait poursuivi Blake, encore sous le choc. Comment avez-vous... » Il avait hésité, incertain, pas convaincu que cette pensée soit bonne à formuler. « Comment avez-vous tenu le coup ? » 

Le professeur avait grimacé et resserré un peu plus ses mains. 

« Je ne le sais pas moi-même, avait-il répondu à voix basse. J'ai tenu un jour, une semaine, un mois, et puis c'est allé tout seul. La douleur s'est estompée d'elle-même : elle était toujours là, et la culpabilité avec elle, mais c'était... tolérable. » 

Il avait eu un sourire peiné. 

« Alors que ça n'aurait jamais dû devenir tolérable, ce que j'ai fait. Mais comme vous pouvez le voir, j'en paye encore le prix de temps en temps. Il me semble bien dérisoire, mais je suis heureux de le payer. » 

Sa voix s'était brisée. 

« D'autres s'en sont sortis à moins bon compte, dans cette histoire. » 

Blake avait alors tourné la tête pour pouvoir regarder son ami, mais celui-ci était toujours concentré sur ses doigts visiblement décidés à tenter de se briser les uns les autres. A la seule lumière de la lampe de chevet, le professeur lui avait paru sur le point d'être englouti par les ombres qui tapissaient sa chambre. 

Sur le coup, le capitaine, débordé par la douleur de son ami, avait été incapable de trouver quoi dire ; de surcroît, Mortimer avait abrégé ses réflexions en déclarant : 

« Francis, vous avez une longue journée devant vous. Je ne veux pas vous priver de plus de sommeil que je ne l'ai déjà fait. » 

Il lui avait tapoté l'épaule d'une main qui se voulait rassurante et dont Blake aurait dû se douter qu'elle ne l'était qu'en apparence.

« Allez vous coucher, mon vieux. Je me rendormirai très bien de moi-même, j'ai l'habitude de ces... épisodes. »

Blake l'avait regardé dans les yeux, y recherchant une confirmation de ses propos. Ne voyant aucune raison de rester plus longtemps, il avait alors pressé l'épaule de son ami et lui avait souhaité une bonne nuit.

De l'extérieur, il aurait pu voir que la lumière de la chambre de Mortimer ne s'était pas éteinte de la nuit. Le lendemain, les plans de l'Espadon avaient connu une avancée fulgurante.

« Mon vieux... » commence Blake en se penchant vers le professeur plié en deux sur son siège.

Il se mord la lèvre inférieure et demande :

« Vous lui avez raconté ce que vous m'aviez dit, à l'époque ? Vu votre relation, vous lui devez bien de... »

Mortimer, muet, le coupe d'un hochement de tête.

« Et malgré cela, elle n'a pas voulu entendre que cela ne réduisait en rien votre affection pour elle ?

-Francis, il y a des choses qui sont assez dures à justifier... Je vous en supplie, comprenez qu'elle préfère que notre relation s'arrête là et n'essayez pas de... »

La colère semble pousser Mortimer à enfin regarder le capitaine en face, mais de manière inexpliquée, lorsque leurs yeux se croisent, un sanglot le secoue et il se recroqueville à nouveau.

Blake se rappelle son impuissance face à la peine déchirante de son meilleur ami, cette nuit où il a découvert les cauchemars qui le tourmentaient, et il refuse de revivre cela. Il se lève de son fauteuil, va s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir de celui du professeur et lui passe un bras autour des épaules. Mortimer rit, et c'est un rire brisé, sans joie, qui serre le cœur de Blake.

« Alors, quoi, demande-t-il sans sortir la tête de ses mains. Personne ne risque de vouloir nous faire boucler pour conduite inappropriée, ce coup-ci ? »

Il y a quelque chose d'agressif dans sa question, quelque chose dont Blake a l'impression que c'est étudié pour le faire reculer, le repousser. Et cela manque de réussir : sa première impulsion serait de lâcher prise, blessé par ses propres mots retournés contre lui. Mais il n'a pas l'intention de se laisser avoir. Il ne répond pas et se contente de resserrer son étreinte sur les épaules de son ami, qui finit par se détendre et se laisser aller contre lui. Avec ce qui semble être toutes les difficultés du monde, Mortimer laisse échapper un long soupir tremblant.

« Je suis désolé, Francis, gémit-il.

-Ce n'est rien, murmure Blake en retour en lui pressant distraitement l'épaule.

Après un moment de silence, il ajoute :

« Il y en aura d'autres, Philip. Ne vous en faites pas. »

Mais au petit rire incrédule, presque un sanglot, qui accueille sa déclaration, il a le sentiment que ce n'est pas exactement ce que son ami voulait entendre.

*** 

Il comprend très vite que les deux amants ne se sont pas séparés en bons termes. Déjà, il y a des horaires auxquels Mortimer évite désormais le réfectoire, et il se trouve que ce sont justement ceux que favorise Sally. Et lorsqu'ils croisent la jeune femme de façon fortuite, ce qui est bien forcé de se produire vu qu'ils partagent le même lieu de travail, les regards qu'elle jette à Mortimer... Blake a peu fréquenté Sally, mais il lui a toujours semblé que c'était une personne mesurée et peu prompte à des émotions extrêmes. Et si elle ne fait pas de scènes dramatiques à son ancien soupirant, s'il n'y a ni explosions de violence ni échanges d'insultes au milieu des couloirs de Scaw-Fell, le capitaine lit dans ses yeux pâles un mélange déconcertant de colère et de dégoût. Il sait bien que son ami peut être indélicat et malhabile lorsqu'il s'agit d'exprimer ce qu'il a sur le cœur, profondément, et lui non plus ne serait pas enchanté si l'hypothétique dame de ses pensées venait à l'appeler par le nom d'un ancien amoureux, mais tout cela lui semble quand même un peu excessif.

Ce qui le méduse le plus, toutefois, c'est que ces mêmes regards ne sont pas réservés qu'au professeur. Il s'en trouve lui-même la cible plusieurs fois, et il a le sentiment que ce n'est en aucun cas une balle perdue...

Bizarre. Qu'a-t-il donc fait pour susciter cette froideur ? Est-ce du seul fait de son association avec le physicien, l'offensée ayant décidé de les ranger tous les deux dans le même panier et de les détester avec la même force ? Il trouve cela étrange. Dans un premier temps, il n'ose pas aborder la question avec elle : bien qu'elle ait été la compagne de son meilleur ami, ils n'ont jamais été proches, et il peut compter leurs conversations réelles sur les doigts d'une main. Et puis comme l'incertitude le ronge trop, il décide finalement qu'à Dieu vat, et il se décide à lui parler, enfin.

Mais à ce moment-là, impossible de trouver Sally où que ce soit à Scaw-Fell.

Il n'ose pas interroger Mortimer directement, car il sent que le sujet est encore assez délicat pour lui. Alors, il se tourne vers le collègue qui l'avait initialement mis au courant de la liaison du professeur avec la calculatrice, et celui-ci lui apprend, lorsqu'il le questionne après deux jours de recherches infructueuses, que la jeune femme vient d'être mutée et qu'elle ne travaille plus ici. Brillant élément, c'est dommage, regrette le collègue de Blake.

Apparemment, c'est elle qui a démissionné de son propre chef de sa position à Scaw-Fell.

Si le capitaine comprend la colère qu'elle a pu ressentir initialement et l'angoisse de se voir comparée au fantôme d'un amour perdu, la manière dont Sally a décidé de gérer la situation lui semble un peu extrême. Mais après tout, peut-être a-t-elle vu sa brouille avec Mortimer comme le prétexte à un changement d'air qu'elle désirait déjà depuis un moment...

De toute manière, si elle s'est si durement offusquée en dépit des explications que Mortimer a pu lui donner, c'est que ça n'allait sans doute pas durer, se dit-il. Le nombre de fois où il l'a entendu appeler l'infortunée princesse au plus fort de ses cauchemars... Si Sally avait dû partager ses nuits, elle n'aurait pas eu fini de l'entendre, ce prénom.

En septembre, les problèmes personnels du professeur sont de toute façon relégués au second plan par le début de la troisième guerre mondiale, et l'action semble l'aider à oublier sa récente mésaventure sentimentale. Blake ne se réjouit pas de ce conflit meurtrier, loin de là, mais Mortimer a passé les derniers mois dans un état de marasme profond alors que d'ordinaire, c'est plutôt lui qui tire Blake de l'abattement où peuvent le plonger son travail et le poids des responsabilités qui vont avec. Le capitaine, lui, ne sait pas comment remplir ce rôle, et il a observé, impuissant, son ami accomplir mécaniquement les tâches de recherche qui, d'habitude, le passionnent. Lorsqu'arrivent le mois de septembre et le début de la guerre, il en a depuis longtemps assez d'entendre son ami soupirer en regardant ses plans comme si toute la misère du monde y était inscrite.

Entendons-nous bien : ce ne sont ni l'impatience ni l'agacement qui le gagnent face à l'état du professeur. Il se pense prêt à tout supporter venant de lui et capable de le soutenir à travers n'importe quelle épreuve sans poser de questions. En revanche, un Mortimer malheureux est une anomalie qui le met mal à l'aise, et simplement, voir le physicien dans cet état sans parvenir à faire quoi que ce soit pour l'aider lui fend le cœur.

Là, enfin, dans le désert, il lui semble retrouver l'homme ingénieux et plein de ressources qu'il connaît vraiment, et cela le rassure grandement.

*** 

Lettre de Francis Blake à Sally Ames, le 12 mars 1946

Miss Ames,

Le faible degré de familiarité qui était le nôtre du temps où vous travailliez à la base de Scaw-Fell m'a longtemps fait hésiter à vous écrire cette lettre.

J'ai supposé, peut-être à tort, que votre rupture avec Philip n'était pas étrangère à votre demande de mutation, rupture qui, d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, s'est faite de manière assez brutale. Je ne remets aucunement en question la légitimité de votre colère. Je me mets à votre place, et les sentiments que j'éprouverais sont probablement assez proches des vôtres. Mais Philip est mon meilleur ami, et je lui dois bien d'essayer de vous en peindre un portrait un peu plus positif que la dernière impression que vous avez sans doute gardée de lui.

Il a eu une vie sentimentale pour le moins chaotique bien qu'assez peu fournie, de ce que j'en sais. Je ne vous infligerai pas les détails, mais sachez que son premier amour s'est fini dans des circonstances affreusement tragiques, et je ne pense pas qu'il se soit jamais remis du décès de cette jeune personne qu'il aimait alors de tout son cœur. S'il arrive que ses pensées dérivent parfois vers elle, croyez bien que ce n'est pas par manque d'égards ou d'affection pour vous. Je sais que Philip n'est pas toujours très doué pour exprimer clairement ses sentiments. Peut-être ne sont-ils simplement pas limpides à ses propres yeux. Mais c'est un homme droit : soyez assurée qu'il vous aimait tendrement et n'aurait pas démarré une liaison avec vous si son cœur n'y était pas tout entier.

Je me doute bien que ma lettre ne vous fera pas revenir vers lui ; peut-être qu'elle ne vous fera même pas lui pardonner de vous avoir maladroitement mais bien involontairement appelée par le nom de la personne associée à la plaie la plus cruelle que son cœur ait jamais reçue. Mais si mes explications arrivent à vous le faire quitter avec moins de rancune, je me devais de vous les faire parvenir. Et si vous trouvez un jour la force de pardonner à Philip, peut-être trouverez-vous aussi celle de le lui faire savoir. 

Je vous souhaite un bel avenir. Je regrette la souffrance que vous a sûrement fait éprouver mon ami à la fin de ce qui aurait pu être une belle histoire pour vous deux.

Sincèrement vôtre,

Francis Blake


End file.
